A Dime A Dozen
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, an expert porn star, and stuck-up alcoholic. Naruto Uzumaki, a college graduate and abusive smoker. What happens when Naruto is Sasuke’s pupil in the business of pornography? What good and bad could hail from this? SasuXNaru! Lemon s !
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm the last person to start another damn story. Well I'm sorry, I just get so many ideas' at once I just have to write them out, and then type them. But I don't plan on this one being as long as the others. Six, seven chapters tops. So please stay with me on this one. I will definitely be continuing my other stories. ^_^**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, an expert porn star, and stuck-up alcoholic. Naruto Uzumaki, a college graduate, and abusive smoker. What happens when Naruto is Sasuke's pupil in the business of pornography? What good and bad could hail from this? SasuXNaru! Lemon(s)!**

**WARNINGS****: **

**1.) ****Explicit Content, as in SEX**

**2.) ****Heavy Language, **

**3.) ****BoyXboy**

**4.) ****GirlXgirl **

**5.) ****BoyXgirl**

**6.) ****Alcohol Abuse**

**7.) ****Smoking Habits**

**8.) ****Death**

**9.) ****Brief Prostitution Mentioning**

**P.S: I'm looking for a beta-reader, if there is anyone willing I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you! ^_^**

**Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first bit of ADAD!!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a college graduate chased his dreams, but everything thing didn't work out as well as he planned.

His parents died in an explosion at their apartment building. Detectives say it was caused by a broken gas pipe, and the blazing incinerator below the broken pipe caused the building to go boom!

But unfortunately, they weren't the only ones that died in that dreadful explosion. There were many others and the pedestrians walking along the sidewalk at the time didn't get out of the explosion any better.

Naruto's life plummeted since then. He graduated but the death of his parents brought his life's career to an unexpected and sudden stop. By himself he paid for his parent's funeral with the savings from his full-time job during his studies.

Financially, he's drained. Emotionally, he's torn. Physically, he's dead, and mentally he's a complete and total wreck.

Months went by with him struggling through the grind, doing odd -- and I stretch odd -- jobs. He had to find a break through, whether it is financially or spiritually.

Then one day, sitting on one of the bar stools at a local bar, his break through finally happened.

The man he sat next to looked rough. His skin was excessively pale; his hair was spiky and stiff. The long trench coat he wore was no more of a comparison to that of a dingy hoodie. It had holes, dirt and sauce stains embedded within the threading. Truthfully, a dingy hoodie would be better than this man's coat.

The man seemed to be studying Naruto very often and thoroughly. He even went as far as listening intently to the type of drink he ordered.

Naruto thought he was a stalker, but he honestly didn't give a shit what he was, if he offered to buy him a drink then he wouldn't deny it, and if he wanted "something" in return, he wouldn't mind, but he'd have to pay like everyone else.

"Are you going to buy me a drink or what"? Naruto inquired irritably, turning to look at the man. He looked like a fish.

The man continued to determine his features.

Then a meager smirk pressed the corner of his lips. "No, not at all". He answered in an as-matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto sneered.

"Then what the hell do you want"? Naruto growled before turning to the drink in from of him.

The man looked him up and down, his smirk broadening.

The man thought his wild and untamed blonde hair was exquisite. It looked as though it had sandy streaks in it, but was actually dirt. His beautiful tan skin and deep red and blue eyes mad it seem as though he hadn't slept in days. He had deep bags enveloping his eyes. His clothes were decent, not the best, but not the worst either.

"I want your body". He simply stated, grinning balefully.

Naruto glared at him out his peripheral vision before concentrating on the alcohol inside his glass.

"Like everyone else, you're going to have to pay". He stated nonchalant.

The man's grin receded before returning in the next instant, just as broad as the last grin he wore.

"That won't be an issue. Just name your price".

Naruto coughed raggedly. He rose from his stool and sauntered out the door without another word.

The man was washed over in befuddlement as he quirked an questioning eyebrow.

_I guess not_

The man sighed.

He paid for his drink before picking up his briefcase that stood next to the stool. Then he to leisurely strolled out the door, only to have smoke blown in his face.

Literally.

Naruto held a cigarette between his lips, taking drag after drag. He might as well have just eaten it. It would save time and kill him faster.

He looked at the man incredulously before scorning and rolling his eyes.

"Blow jobs are fifty, riding is seventy-five and anything beyond is a hundred and above". He took one last long drag, and threw the butt to the ground. He took out another cigarette, fished in his pocket for the litter and lit it.

"Tempting, but I'm not interested". He stated as the boy put back his litter. "But how about I pay you twenty--"

"Twenty won't cut it", Naruto cut in and took a drag. "It's fifty or nothing".

The man smirked. "Will twenty-thousand cut it"? He inquired.

Naruto scoffed in disbelief. "Dressed like that, you want me to believe you have twenty-thousand dollars. I highly doubt you have that kind of money".

The man dug through the inside pocket of his coat and pilled out a card.

"Well, when you believe I can give you that kind of money", he extended the card out ot him. "You give me a call".

He stared at the card, reading pieces of words that disclosed between his fingers that read: Zabuza's Porn...

"Well", he goaded.

Naruto snatched the card from him and read it completely.

"Zabuza's Pornography Association". Naruto looked up and he was gone.

Naruto sighed comatosely. Shoving the card in his pocket, he fell onto the wall and smoked his cigarette.

A cars horn resounded.

"Hey sweetie", a man called out to him, the passenger window of his car rolling down. Naruto sauntered over to the window.

"Got any plans tonight"? He inquired and licked his lips. Naruto took another drag at his cigarette.

"Not that I know of", he answered, blowing the smoke in his face.

The man only grinned.

"You do now". He stated and nodded for him to get in. Opening the door, Naruto dropped and stomped out his cigarette. "I got fifty", the man said, pulling out the bill.

"You just met the requirement". Naruto smirked, snatching the money from him.

"I want a good suck".

"Hmph". Then he drove off, the zipper to his pants being undone.

---------

Naruto had called the fish man three weeks after he'd met him, contemplating all the while if it was actually a risk worth taking. He'd been through enough, he didn't need anything else to hold him back, but he called and told him to catch a flight to Los Angelus.

Naruto snapped his eyes open as an old lady stretched over him and grab the basket of peanuts.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed at peace". She smiled. How much Naruto wished he was at peace. How much he wished that were true. He tried pitching a strained smile back at her.

"It's fine...but please, don't call me sweetie". The old lady looked at him in bewilderment, as if expecting a reason why.

There was a click and braking static as the pilot made an announcement. "Attention all passengers, flight 00456 will be landing in the next ten minutes. We ask that you get all of your belongs together and sit patiently for the arrival to Los Angelus. Thank you for flying plane 00456 and we hope you have a lovely evening".

_I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but I just hope this guy's the real deal_

"I just hope he has the kind of money he says he does", he whispered. "I paid too much money for this flight".

_Naruto Uzumaki, porn star. It could sound better, but it's what I do best...one nightstands that is._ Naruto chuckled to himself. _This wasn't the plan but everything doesn't go according to plan all the time. But I might like it. We'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

**This is the prologue, I know its crap but the actual chapters won't be, and that's a guarantee. But I ask that you again to stay with me, and about that beta-reader, I still need you. Sooo, yeah...**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T?...All criticism is welcome, it always is.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Author's note: This story is going to be short and sweet, unless it becomes popular or I decided to lengthen it out a tad bit. **

**Well anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the second chapter (first chapter) of ADAD ^_^**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto felt small in comparison to this city. The buildings were huge, the people were high class -- in a way -- and Los Angelus was too damned big. Naruto walked around for thirty minutes until he realized he was walking in a circle.

Shit was annoying.

Naruto sighed.

_How am I suppose to find this guy if I don't even know where I am_

Naruto was beyond pissed._ Some directions would've helped_!

He would ask for help, but he didn't want to. It was something about these people that was--off to him. It was something he wasn't use to seeing a lot of where he came from. They were all--smiling, too much and much too hard.

Everywhere he turned there was another person with a damned smile on their face.

Shit was just as annoying as walking around in circles.

Naruto coughed roughly. His nerves were acting up. He fished in his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes, and in the other for the litter. He put the stick between his lips and inhaled the smoke the moment it was lit.

He put the litter back in his pocket, and collapsed on a near by bench. _Why the fuck did I come here_? _God I'm stupid_! _Mama raised a damn fool_! He took another puff.

"Fuck", he drawled, digging the heel of his hands into his eyes. The thought of his mother made him reenact the explosion. He wasn't there but he always imagined how it could've been, and none of his thoughts ended happily.

He groaned, digging further into his eyes. How much he wanted to die! Life for the past few months had to be the most hazardous throughout his entire livelihood.

"I should just go home now", he bit out. _I can't, I don't have money for another flight back_. He sighed deeply before removing his hands.

He looked up incredulously. He doubted these people were into male prostitution. Hell he doubted either of them would even pick up of a female prostitute, and that meant business was going to be hell.

How was he supposed to make money now?

He took a long drag at the nicotine.

"These assholes..." he trailed, not knowing what to say next, so he growled before digging the heel of his hands into his eyes again. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_"! His nerves were jumping like crazy.

He couldn't believe this. What else in his life could go wrong? He laid out on the bench with a sigh. He used his right arm to cover his eyes, and his lips to balance the cigarette in his mouth.

He coughed harshly as he lied down. His mouth closed, ensuring the cigarette's safety from falling out his mouth.

He inhaled the smoke, and caught the stick between his index and middle fingers to remove it from his orifice. He exhaled the smoke.

"Where the fuck is this asshole"? Naruto inquired to himself, aloud.

.........

_I'm gettin' the hell out of here_!

Naruto's arm fell from his face, and his eyes grazed across the building looming over him. The suns brightly glistening aura of rays blazed unmercifully. He squinted his eyes, and the building read:

"Zabuza's Pornography Association"

Naruto's eyes broadened. He placed the cigarette between his lips again and franticly searched his pockets. He fished out the card the man had given him, and read it to himself.

_Zabuza's Pornography Association_

Then he looked up to confirm his suspicions and reread the sign, and then he looked down at the card.

Naruto smirked. _Son of a bitch_! Naruto chuckled. "I guess", the blonde said nonchalant. He continued to lay out on the bench until he finished his smoke before going into the building, all the while an evident smirk adorn his features.

---------

The inside of the building was impressive. There were two waiting area's in both corners of the room, and two plasma screen televisions for each area. Black leather couches, fancy pottery, water fountains, decorative marble black floor and ceiling tiles.

And of course, the receptionist desk in full view as he strode through the transparent, automatic, sliding doors.

People were chatting, and the televisions were booming. You couldn't hear an explosion in this place.

......

Awe hell, Naruto needed another one of his joy sticks. The thought was too overbearing and they calmed his nerves. He _would've _resorted to marijuana, but it took too long to roll up and smoke. He needed immediate relieve.

He reached in his pockets but stopped himself.

_How unprofessional would that be_? _First day and I'm already smoking, but damn do I need one._

Naruto sighed before sauntering over to the receptionist. He'd just have to endure it.

The lady was hidden behind her desktop. She had a laptop and computer at her disposal, and she looked young, as if she was still in high school, but judging by the dark rings under her eyes he'd say she was a freshman in college.

Naruto remembered his freshman year, and it wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be. Having five, ten page papers to complete by the next morning, the nights were long and the days were wearisome, but the satisfaction when he got that 'A' paper back was rewarding enough. It made him feel like he accomplished a great task, which he indeed did.

Everything seemed to be going well for him...that is until -- God he needed his smokes.

"Sir, are you okay"? The receptionist inquired, somewhat irritated. Naruto supposed she must've been calling him for awhile then.

"Um, yeah I'm okay". He answered. He held the card out to her, which she obliged by taking and reading. "A man gave me that and told me to call him". Naruto explained.

"Could you give a description as to who gave you the card"? She inquired, disappearing behind her computer. Naruto could hear her typing, but began talking anyways.

"Uh, he was tall I guess, and he looked pale. Spiky hair, sharp teeth, and looked kind of like a fish". Naruto's thought's scrambled to remember the man's features and attire. "He wore a black coat, and had a briefcase".

She nodded as he told her. She reappeared from behind her computer. "It sounds like you were met by Zabuza Mamochi himself". She handed him the card. He took it. Was she doing homework or something?

"So, what? Do I wait for him or something"? Naruto inquired.

She giggled, "of course not. Zabuza doesn't make personal appointments, he sees someone he likes and offers them the job". She explained. "Well except once if I can recall. I'm not sure, I kind of just started, but he had a personal appointment with someone named Sasuke. I can never remember his last name though".

Naruto was hardly listening to her. She seemed nice but she went into something that he could careless about. He was truthfully concentrating on his cigarettes and how badly he needed one.

"So what am I suppose to do"? Naruto asked, disoriented. He stuffed his hands in his coat pocket. The pack of smokes' was literally at his fingertips, but he had to remind himself of this opportunity.

"Um, well I...", she trailed her eyes gazing at the computer screen. She began to type again. Now it's getting frustrating, at fist Naruto didn't mind but he needed a smoke, _now_! "I entered your card number into the system. You're number 296, and all I need is your name". She forced a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki", he gritted. His body was enduring hell right now. He was itching for the nicotine. He was going to kill this bitch if she didn't hurry up.

He heard typing and seen the girl resurface. "Okay, now you can go down the hall and it's the third door to your right. You'll be put right to work after inspection and your, 'interview'". She smiled.

Naruto raised a brow. "I thought you said he doesn't do interviews". Naruto stated, suspiciously.

She chuckled. "He doesn't do the regular sit down and talk interview. He has to have some type of interview". She smirked. "But I'm sure you'll be fine, but I'd advise that you to buy a hotel room for a few days that's not too far. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't". Her smirk broadened.

"Humph", was Naruto's response.

"But I'm not going to hold you up. Zabuza is expecting you". Naruto walked around the desk. "Good luck", she waved. Naruto noticed the ring on her right middle finger as he vanished down the hall.

He scurried down the hall, his cigarette craving not subsiding. Naruto grabbed the knob shakily, his nerves going ballistic. _Not now of all times. _"Fuck"! He breathed out.

He pushed open the door. The assail of smoke hit him almost immediately as he flung open the door. It was heaven as he inhaled and exhaled. It wasn't as good as firsthand smoking but it settled him some.

He sauntered towards a white light. If not for the screaming and shouting of director, Naruto would've thought he passed out and God was coming to take him away.

But that would be too good to be true.

He was illuminated by the light, and so was everyone else that came into his sights. He was astound when he seen a man leisurely walk by him completely naked. But what caught his eye was the stick between his lips. It was Naruto's ultimate reliever. A cigarette.

"Now Shikamaru, you get behind her and Kiba you take the front"! Naruto heard someone edict. He followed the voices. "You guy's ready? And Action"!

Naruto continued to stalk in the direction of the voices. He couldn't hear them anymore, but he could hear the moans and groans.

Another guy so casually strolled by without a care, or clothes. Naruto found an amassed bunch of people. He watched intently.

There were two guys and one girl one the floor. One of the boys had black hair, while the other had brunette hair, and the girl had long blonde hair.

Naruto stepped closer to the scene.

"Cut, cut, cut". Naruto turned to his right, and seen a guy in a chair with a megaphone. He assumed to be the director. "Shikamaru, Kiba I love you both, you were perfect, but Ino". He stated. "Keep Kiba's cock in your mouth, _while_ Shikamaru fucks you, understood"? She nodded, and wiped the saliva from her mouth.

The director rolled his eyes. "This is the fourth screw up, get it right". He clapped his hands together. "Now positions everyone. And action".

_Whoa_

The scene before him stopped his jumpy nerves. He guessed the guy with the black hair is Shikamaru since he was the only one behind her -- fucking her as he puts it. And the others were obvious.

Naruto was absent-mindedly walking closer onto the set.

"Whoa kid". Naruto jumped a mile high when an unknown figure grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned around, noting it was the fish man.

The man had a smirk on his face. Naruto wondered if his face was permanently like that or was there actually a purpose behind it?

"You're on the wrong set", he exulted. "This portion is heterosexuals only, you're over there". He said and pointed further down the aisle. Naruto followed the digit with his eyes, noting the men down further.

"And they are"? Naruto inquired, smacking the man's hand from his shoulder.

"Gay...like you". He stated, nonchalant and began sauntering down the aisle. Naruto towed behind.

"What do you want with me anyways"? Naruto asked, obviously. They padded past the scene with Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino, and strolled by another setup.

"Look around, what does it look like I want with you"? Zabuza chirped, and stopped next to the director of the new scene, and whispered in his ear.

Naruto turned towards the set, noting two girls on a couch. Once again there was a blonde. Her hair was seemingly always haphazard, judging by the looks of it. There were four parts to her hair that stuck up, making it seem as though she had ponytails in her head before the cameras came on. But that was only an assumption.

The other girl had brunette hair. Her hair was all in one bun as he mouth descended onto the others breast. The blonde willful stretched to undo the scrunch in her head that supported her bun.

Naruto turned to Zabuza once he heard the man's murky chuckle, and he noticed the director nod his head.

"Cut it". The director ordered.

Zabuza continued on, and Naruto followed behind.

"How hard has it been"? Zabuza opted, his gaze remaining settled on the distance of the aisle. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes forming an immediate glare.

"What"?

"Life kid, how hard has it been for you"?

"Hard", Naruto answered. He could imagine his parents screaming as the building began to collapse. Why'd life have to be such a bitch? Damn Zabuza for making him remember.

"Smoke"? Naruto blinked back to reality, noting the box of cigs being shoved in his face. He stared up at the man before taking one from the box and placing it between his lips. He searched for his litter.

Zabuza lit Naruto's stick for him, and then lit the one between his own lips. "Don't worry about it kid--"

"Naruto". Naruto suggested. Zabuza considered him skeptically in his peripheral. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it _Naruto_, we're all family here and do whatever we can to help you through it". Zabuza took a drag at his cigarette.

"So am I hired"? Naruto asked, the words lingering at the back of his throat as he pushed the smoke through his nose. Zabuza nodded, eating more of the cigarettes smoke.

"Just one rule", Zabuza began, exhaling. "You don't fall in love -- with anyone. This is strict business. Is that simple enough for you"? Naruto nodded.

"I haven't in all this time", he paused, sucking more ash into his body, "and I won't now". He muffled, allowing smoke to escape his chamber; mouth. "It's not a problem".

"Good". Zabuza replied. They stopped.

There was another director in the high chair. Naruto followed Zabuza over to the woman. "Haku", Zabuza called out. "You've got a new star to work with". He stepped aside. "This is Naruto, Naruto this is Haku, he's your director. If you need anything ask him". He took one long drag until the cig was burnt to the butt, and he tossed it on the floor.

_What is he talking about_? _She's not offended he's calling her a boy_?

"It's a pleasure to meet to you Naruto". Haku exulted, extending a hand to him. Naruto looked at her palm, he obliged by taking it. Zabuza smirked. Haku smiled.

"Nice to meet you to, miss". Naruto tossed his cigarette on the ground, surprisingly unfinished. Haku's smile broadened.

"Naruto", Zabuza called. "Haku's a boy". He stated. His smirk broadened as well.

"It's fine". Haku said cheerily. "It's a common mistake".

"You're really a guy"? Naruto asked, shocked. Haku nodded, his eyes closed pleasantly. "Oh. Sorry". Zabuza laughed.

"It's fine". Haku exulted. His eyes remained closed. "Cut"! He announced. Naruto for the first time turned towards the set.

There were two guys on a bed. One had bright red hair, while the other had gorgeous, long silky brown hair. The redhead was on his back as the brunette laid on top of him, his member centimeters away from penetrating the redhead's person.

The cameramen shifted around, positioning in different locations. Haku turned to the scene and smiled again. "Action"!

The brunette's member slowly stretched the redhead, being enveloped in heat. The brunette pushed deeper.

Naruto watched, star-struck. He'd be doing things like that? With people that look like _this_? No love attached! He was going to love this job, career.

"Naruto". Haku called. Naruto turned towards him. "The two on set", he began. "The redhead is Gaara no Sabuku, and the other is Neji Hyuuga. These are the ones I work with most, but I really look forward to working with you as well". He smiled. Naruto nodded.

"As a matter of fact", Zabuza added. "Where is that asshole Uchiha. While we're introducing people, why not get the star himself". Zabuza put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, I have a job for you that you can immediately start". He chuckled.

"And what's that"? Naruto inquired, skeptical of his chuckle.

"Where the fuck is the Uchiha"? Zabuza barked. Haku shrugged.

"Zabuza calm down, perhaps he's in his trailer". Haku suggested.

_Wow_!_ This Uchiha guy must really be good, or just a troublemaker._

"Fuzzy". Haku opted. Naruto raised a brow. What the hell was a fuzzy? Was he talking to him? A cute little bunny hopped in Haku's lap, cleaning its ears.

"What the hell is that"? Naruto inquired.

"You don't know what a rabbit is kid"? Zabuza asked, ruffling up his hair. Naruto moved to escape his hand.

Haku scratched the rabbits head. "I found her a few years back. She almost got away until Zabuza caught her for me. She's very well trained". Haku explained cheerily as he scratched her head, and she padded her foot against his thigh.

_Was he always this cheerful_?

"Yeah", Zabuza began and caught the blonde's attention. "Haku and I have been together for quite sometime".

"You mean, you're--"

"No, nothing like that kid, we've been friends for a long while". Zabuza said, starring off at Fuzzy. "You're not the only one that went through hardships. We've been to hell and back". Naruto looked at Haku and for the first time witnessed a frown defile his feminine features.

"Fuzzy, go find the Uchiha", Haku whispered, and she was off.

"I-I--"

"It's unimportant". Haku stated finality in his tone. "It's done and over with Zabuza, lets not reminisce on something so torturous". He glared at the man before turning away to the set.

Zabuza concurred. "You're right. It's a story for another time". Haku twisted to face the man so fast it was surprising he didn't get whiplash.

"It is a story that will _never_ be brought up again"! Haku all but shouted. Naruto and Zabuza were taken aback. Haku's tenseness reflexively receded. "I apologize for my outburst..."he trailed softly, turning back to the set.

Silence fell around the three of them.

.........

Then they heard grumbling. "Release me, filthy animal! Get off _now_"! Naruto looked off to the distance at Fuzzy hopping and kicking a guy in his back, shoving him along.

"Ah. Asshole Uchiha, how are you"? Zabuza greeted with a smug grin. Fuzzy gave one final kicking before jumping back into Haku's lap.

The proclaimed 'Uchiha' growled under his breath. "Damned rat"!

"Actually, she's part of the Leporidae family". Haku corrected, petting her head.

"Whatever the fucking thing is, it's annoying". He growled. Fuzzy turned and glared her bunny glare.

"I'm doing fine, glad to hear you're doing the same". Zabuza chipped in. The Uchiha growled.

Naruto looked the Uchiha up and down. His had jet-black hair, porcelain skin, obsidian eyes, and a tall and lean outer structure. He was gorgeous...

"Who the hell is this"? The Uchiha barked. Naruto's dazzled gaze turned into a gaze of animosity.

"Fuck--" Naruto was about to protest when Zabuza cut him off.

"He's your new pupil of course". He stated. "Naruto, this is Sasuke, Sasuke, this is--"

"I don't give a damn who he is, he's dirt to me". Sasuke stated.

"What bitch"?! Naruto growled. He clenched his fist at his side.

"Please, both of you settle down". Haku said. "Sasuke, Zabuza is correct, you should have a pupil".

"And why is that"? Sasuke asked bitterly. Haku continued to caress Fuzzy, scratching behind her big, floppy ears.

"...because, you don't seem to want to pair up with anyone lately. Who better than someone you've trained yourself? Making him into someone you can..." Haku trailed off.

"Fuck". Zabuza finished for him, his smug grin blooming further.

"What"?! Naruto shouted. "What the fuck do I look like, a dog. You want him to train me on how to have sex? Well no thanks, I have enough experience".

"It took a genius to figure that out". Sasuke said satirically. "Hn, idiot".

"What're you trying to say"? Naruto growled.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're so simple minded. Let me clarify. You're a whore, a slut, a prostitute...a corner hoe". Sasuke smirked. Naruto propelled towards him, armed with his fist. Zabuza stepped in, pulling Naruto back.

"Enough"! He stated. "Sasuke, you will teach him, Naruto you will learn what he has to teach you. Or you're both fired! Understood"? They both glared at the other before giving reluctant nods. "Good. Naruto, you'll be staying with the Uchiha until you can afford your own place".

"What the fuck!? Hell no"! Sasuke protested. "He's not staying with me, he can stay with _you_"!

"Sasuke". Zabuza stated with finality. Sasuke withheld a growl in the back of his throat. Without a word, the Uchiha turned on his heels and sauntered back to his trailer.

"Well, good luck". Zabuza smirked. "I gotta go finished some paper work in my office, I'll see you guy's around. Haku, when you're done, show Naruto to Sasuke's trailer wont you"? Haku nodded, and he was off.

Naruto huffed. "I don't understand how he could teach me _anything_". He complained.

"Well Naruto", Haku began. "In this type of industry, it's more than just..." he trailed off looking for the right word. "...sex. You have to be in sink with each other". He turned towards the set. "Look at Gaara and Neji for instance. It's as if they were made for each other".

Naruto stared. Thinking back, he could tell that when they're having sex it was much more meaningful than his previous side jobs back home. They were grinding and touching the other so tenderly. If he didn't know any better he'd say that they're having sex out of love than just as a career.

_But that's not allowed_

"They're like Yin and Yang. They're able to balance the other even if a mistake is prone between them". Haku sighed looking down at Fuzzy, whom in turn was looking back up with innocent eyes. "Sasuke use to be able to do that with anyone, but now he seems to want--more..."

"Is that bad"? Naruto inquired. Haku looked up at him.

"No, not at all, but..."he trailed. "I can't explain it right this moment, but his situation has something to do with it, that's a certainty". Haku settled his eyes on the set.

Naruto also turned to the set. "What's his situation"? Naruto inquired, not looking at him. His voice was plain, not much interest towing behind it.

Haku sighed again. "As before, it is a story that should never be brought up again". Naruto turned and looked at him, noting Haku looking at him as well, smiling his gleeful smile.

"Sasuke's trailer is down the hall. Make a left when you reach the end. Go through the back door and outside, it's the biggest one out there". Haku exulted, not as gleeful as before. Naruto nodded and padded in the direction given.

"Cut"! Haku exclaimed. "That was great guys", he smiled. He turned and caught Naruto right before he made the left turn.

He sighed. _This isn't going to turn out well._ He valiantly shoved his concerns to the back of his head, resurfacing with a smile.

"Well, that's a wrap. Good job everyone"! He exulted, eyes closed pleasantly and a smile adorn his face.

_We're going to lose both of them..._

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was 'kind of' the best I could do for this chapter. I'll admit, it perhaps got rocky somewhere in the middle. It sounded better in my head, it always does, but I hope you enjoyed it either way. ^_^**

**Next chapter will be coming soon, there's a great chance it will be out sometime next week because I have one five page paper to complete by June, and I must finish _another_ six to seven page paper, and it's due by Monday! Oh what joy! T^T**

**And yes I am continuing my other stories, so don't worry about that!**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T**

**Review Please! **


	3. Simple Implications

**Important****: There is an important A/N at the bottom that I should've put here but it belongs at that end of the story, so make sure you read. Well another chapter of ADAD coming your way in…5…4…3…2…**

**ONE!!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Simple Implications**

Naruto was stationed on the velveteen couch in Sasuke's trailer. He had his arms stretched from end to end of the couch, his foot resting comfortably on his knee.

He traced the Uchiha's movements with weary eyes, as he paced back and forth. He rolled his eyes before sighing and threw his head back staring up at the moonlit color ceiling. It was a mixture of a dim yellowish-green and black.

Sasuke turned to the blonde with a glare. It was _his_ fault he was stressing out like this.

_Damn newbie_! Sasuke growled to himself. But he had to admit, he was _kind of _cute, he would give him that.

_I hate newbie's._ "So what, are we just going to sit here all day"? Naruto asked. He was now looking down, and at the Uchiha meeting his icy glare. Naruto didn't care to react to it.

Sasuke tore his eyes from him, and turned towards his cabinets. "I don't care what _you_ do", he stated. He opened the cabinet and rummaged through its contents. "You can go jump off a bridge for all I give a damn. I'm not responsible for you". With an 'hn', he came out the cabinet triumphant with a bottle of Hennessey. Reaching over to the cabinet next to it he grabbed a glass.

"Oh", Naruto simply said. "I believe you are responsible for him actually". He smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be -- teaching me". He said, almost gagging over the words.

Sasuke gripped his glass, and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you". Sasuke bit out as he shakily poured the drink into the glass. It was infuriating. He had to teach him! Teach him what? How to bend over and be fucked?! How to moan? How to spread his legs?

_What am I suppose to teach it? Shouldn't it already know how to get fucked?_

"That's going to cost you". Naruto grinned. "You know, because I'm such a slut and a _whore_". Naruto spat, becoming enraged reiterating the words.

Sasuke slammed his drink on the countertop, and stormed to the door. When he was about to kick the door open, it flung open on its own. Sasuke stared at the trespasser before glaring at him.

"And what the _hell_ do you want"?! He was just snapping on everyone.

"Relax; I just came to see the newbie. I'm going to be--"

Sasuke snarled. "Shut _up_ Deidara"! He growled. Sasuke didn't like him, he had the tendency to talk too much. "You give headaches, headaches, just… just Shut! Up"!

Deirdre just _looked_. He stepped up onto the three steps. "Move", he edict, pushing the raven aside. He turned and looked at the blonde stationed on the couch and immediately he grinned big and strode over to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Hello, hello". Deidara greeted perpetually. "I'm Deidara, co-director of director Pain. He sent me over to greet and welcome you to the team". He smiled. "So, welcome". Naruto stared lily-eyed.

"Thanks". Naruto said nonchalant. His expression still.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Suck up. _He thought. He stalked over to the counter and grabbed his drink, guzzling it down before pouring more.

"I'm looking forward to working with you". He exulted. "I'm sure you met the cast members by now, yes"? He inquired, cheerily.

"No. Not exactly". Naruto answered. "That ass over there", Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who he could see tense up even with his back turned to him. "…Hasn't told me anything". Naruto seen Deidara glare at the wall.

"Uchiha"! He barked.

Sasuke sighed before turning around and leaning against the edge of the counter.

"What"? He breathed out.

"Where are your manners? What have you taught him? I do believe that is your job, to teach him". Sasuke remained impassive, although inwardly wondering how it was he knew that.

He slammed his glass on the counter. "Well first of all", he began, now looking at the blonde "I did tell you something…Uzumaki". He deadpanned. "I told you that you were a whore", then he turned back to Deidara. "… and secondly, I don't remember signing up to baby-sit anyone. It's not my job to teach this moron anything, so you can go fuck yourself".

Sasuke smirked once he noted the blonde's glare. Deidara wore a smirk of his own, chuckling secretively. "Well, how about you confront Zabuza and tell _him about your complaints_". He chuckled again. "Then I'm sure you'll be signing up to baby-sit. So I'd advice that you take him around and introduce him to everyone…or pack your shit and wait in the unemployment line".

Sasuke growled under his breath. He turned to look at the blonde on the couch, noting his glare turned into a smug smirk. He clenched his fist. He hated them both, with an over_whelming_ passion. God, how he just wanted to wring and snap their necks, he wanted to so badly break them in half.

"Come on". Sasuke growled under his breath. Naruto's smirk turned in a full blown grin. He didn't know him that well, but he did know he enjoyed fucking with him.

Naruto rose from the couch. "It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto". Deidara stated perpetual. "I'll be seeing you around". He said before stalking over to the Uchiha and shoving him out his way for the second time, as he walked from the trailer and out into the fluorescence of the sun.

"Well, what are we waiting for"? Naruto inquired, stretching his arms. "Let's go".

The door slammed closed, causing Naruto to stop his stretching and look in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha was fuming. If smoke could come out of his ears, it surely would be. The next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke was charging at him, and speared him to the ground.

Sasuke crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "Get off me"! Naruto barked. Sasuke slammed his fist against the ground beside his face.

"Listen here Uzumaki", he started belligerent. "I am not your bitch, do you understand that"?! He barked, baring his teeth. "You're my bitch, and if you ever forget your place, I'll cut your fucking dick off, _got that_!? And don't think that fuck is going to help you; I'll cut his fucking dick off too! Are. We. _Clear_"?!

Naruto reluctantly nodded, noting the fire in his eyes. "Good". Sasuke growled, slowly rising to his feet. "Get yourself together, and get your shit. Then let's go". Sasuke strode over to the counter, and snatched up his drink before storming out the door.

Naruto gulped. "Okay…" he trailed. _I'll have to be more careful with him._ He clawed to his feet, and routinely fished in his pocket grabbing his box of smokes. He dug in his other, pulling out the complimentary litter and lit it. He put the box and litter back in his pocket.

He inhaled the smoke deeply, the cigarette depleting gradually. He exhaled the smoke, his nerves settling. "Alright…I think I'm ready". His nerves jumped randomly. He sauntered out into the sun.

***

Sasuke had led Naruto into a different building. Naruto knew it was different because the air wasn't dense with smoke. The people were also different, so that was a dead give away.

Naruto took sight of a man in a black trench coat, sitting in a director's chair, the blonde from before sitting beside him. Deidara, Naruto recalled was his name.

Deidara discerned Naruto smoking his cigarette and the raven guzzling his alcohol. He smiled at the couple. He beckoned them over, and they obliged.

"The Uchiha actually followed rules accordingly". Deidara exulted. "I was expecting you to take some time, or at least put the job off onto someone else". The blonde shrugged. "Nevertheless…", he turned and faced the man in the director's chair.

The man was indulged in the scene before him.

"Mr. Nagato", Deidara began. The man shifted in his chair, his eyes glazing over Naruto's structure. "This is Naruto Uzumaki; he's a new client to the industry". Naruto's eyes met with the others, and they seemed to be staring through him. "…And Naruto, this is Mr. Nagato". Deidara finished.

The proclaimed 'Mr. Nagato', raised a hand to the blonde, who took it within his own. They shook, their eyes never leaving the others. "…Formal really isn't necessary with me. You may call me Pain if you like". He said. His voice was one pitch. It didn't rise or fall.

Naruto nodded.

"Are we done here"? Sasuke interrupted, causing Naruto to face him. He pulled the cigarette from his lips to exhale smoke he didn't know he held.

Deidara growled at Sasuke's impatience. "Yes, we're done here". Pain said before Deidara could speak. He turned back to the scene ahead. Deidara cleared his throat.

"Well yes, we're finished here. But just for the record Naruto…" Deidara trailed, also facing the scene ahead. He pointed his finger in the direction of the two bodies on set. "Him there, that's Hidan and the female, is Konan".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Sasuke said, taking a swig of his alcohol. "Let's go Moron". He bit out, wiping some of the liquid from the corner of his mouth. Naruto's left eye twitched.

"What'd you call me"?! Naruto growled. "You-you bastard"! Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and bring your ass". He sauntered off back towards his trailer. Naruto grumbled and growled under his breath, uttering obscene curse words. But he eventually followed after him.

***

"Quite a catch, eh"? Deidara nudged. "He's hot, and got a big mouth", he chuckled. "Now wouldn't that be useful"? Pain continued to study the work ahead. His only response being a low 'hn'.

"Now all we need is someone to fuck him". Deidara muttered.

"They shouldn't be together". Pain stated monotone. Deidara faced him befuddled.

"Why is that"? He inquired, fidgeting in his chair.

"There is gong to be trouble with those two". He stated, his minds eye slowly divesting from the scene ahead and wondering elsewhere.

"You mean, trouble between the two of them"? Deidara inquired, settling in his chair properly. "Well, that's a given. They're already at each others throats, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're fighting at this very moment".

"That's not what I meant. I meant what I said". He growled, his voice deepening. "Those two are going to cause trouble for this industry". Deidara's response was a curt 'hmph'.

"What does it matter? Zabuza should've picked up on this before placing them together". Deidara explained. He concentrated on the two on set.

"It matters because I'm going to take this company from him", he growled ominous. "It matters, because if this company falls to bankruptcy before I do take it, what would be the point. I won't allow my opportunity to burn because of _those two, imbeciles_"!

"Then what do you 'pose to do about it"? Deidara faced him again. "It's not as if you can separate them off command. It was Zabuza's choice to put them together after all".

"No, I won't be able to break them apart". He smirked. "Not alone I won't". Deidara noted the glint in his eyes when he faced him. An evident smirk lied upon Deidara's features as well. "…we'll have Zabuza himself make the arrangement".

Deidara nodded. "And how do you suppose we do that"? Pain chuckled lightly, a slightly toothy grin settling on his features.

"We draw them closer". Pain stated simply, and Deidara looked at his skeptically. "…Then we break them apart, piece by piece. Like a puzzle. In turn, Zabuza will have realized his mistake and separate the two willingly".

Deidara smirked. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it once he realized the director in prior was still speaking. "…And that's not all". Pain continued. "But the rest is for a later time". Deidara snickered.

"Sounds torturous". Deidara commented.

"No", Pain deadpanned. "It sounds painful".

**_XXX_**

"Hello Naruto". Haku exulted. "It's a pleasure to see you again". Sasuke grimed him, before scoffing and rolling his eyes elsewhere. He had gotten rid of his alcohol and threw the glass back into his trailer; literally.

Naruto on the other hand, had a freshly lit cigarette between his fingers, inhaling and exhaling the fumes.

"Sasuke". Haku bowed, only answered with a throaty 'hn'. "So what brings the two of you back? I assume you two patched things up"?

"No"! Sasuke deadpanned before Naruto could.

"Deidara told the bastard to introduce me to everyone". Naruto added. Haku nodded.

"Sounds satisfactory". Haku turned towards his set. "Neji, Gaara", he beckoned. "May I see the two of you for a moment please"? The two shifted around until they were on their feet and sauntering over to him.

Now that they were closer, Naruto had the opportunity to determine the couple, and the fist word to come to mind, was: Gorgeous!

"I know I told you their names before Naruto, but a formal introduction I assume would be best". He paused, turning to the couple. "Neji, Gaara, this is Naruto Uzumaki". They both nodded.

"Pleasured". Neji said. Gaara gave a quaint 'hn'. His face looked so serious. So bold, and emotionless.

"…And Naruto, this is Neji Hyuuga and Gaara no Sabuku, our stars". Haku exulted, a smile gracing his lips. Sasuke looked at him in his peripheral, glaring slightly.

"Can we get on with this"? Sasuke growled impatience.

"Yes", Neji said. "I do believe our break is now". He turned to Gaara who nodded. "Come. It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto". He said before walking off, the redhead towed.

"I'm going home". Sasuke opted. He turned around and sauntered back towards his trailer.

"Hey, what about me"? Naruto barked, watching as the Uchiha casually strode back to his mobile residence.

"You're going with him Naruto". Haku assisted, and both missed the Uchiha's body language tense - and it was no slight tension - as he halted mid-step. Neither heard the audible and menacing snarl develop in the back of Sasuke's throat.

"You're living with Sasuke until you can find a place of your own". Haku minded. "So my advice to you is to hurry and catch him, before he leaves". He smiled, and without another word, Naruto was paddling after the Uchiha.

Haku's smile dissolved almost instantly. _It's only a matter of time. I should warn Zabuza._ He thought. He laggardly walked off, slowly being devoured by the cloud of smoke encircling them.

**_XXX_**

"Sasuke"! Naruto called bitterly chasing after the boy as he disappeared into his trailer and shut the door behind him. Naruto approached the door, only to found that it was locked from the inside. "Open the door asshole"!

He pounded on the door once he noted he wasn't going to answer him and, he growled under his breath. He really hated this bastard. "Sasuke"! He shouted, punching it with more force intended. He regretted his actions when a string of burning sensation traced over his knuckles.

He snarled before growling: "Bastard open this door, _now_! Or I'll open it myself"! Naruto gnashed his teeth, but his gritting was intervened with a smirk when he heard the clicks and clanks of the lock being undone.

Naruto stepped back when the door was flung open, without a forewarning. Sasuke had on a black coat, and a gym bag slung over his shoulder, and a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Naruto's features formed a glare, but the man that _slightly_ held the resemblance of a raven didn't catch the blonde's actions. Sasuke immediately stalked off towards the previous building without saying a word to the blonde.

Naruto towed, pitching dirty looks at the raven's back. "Bastard"! Naruto called - yet again - bitterly, but not as spitefully as before. Perhaps because, before, he graced the man with his actual name, and now it was an insult. But that's hard to distinguish, noting that Sasuke didn't seem fazed by the name whatsoever.

"Hey"! Naruto tried again, a bit more rowdy this time round. Sasuke - again - ignored him, but instead sped up his pace, toiling his way through Haku's part of the building, quickly strolling by the lesbian's set-up.

"I'm talking to you asshole"! Naruto growled, snarling menacingly under his breath. Oh yes, he hated him with an insufferable passion that burnt him up inside. "Hey, asshole -" Naruto grabbed him by his shoulder and twisted him around. "- I'm talking -"

"Don't touch me". Sasuke deadpanned. He shrugged his shoulders, removing Naruto's hands and continued to walk off. Naruto twisted his around again, a sure blue fire blazing in his eyes.

"Then when I'm talking to you, answer me". He snarled.

"Hn". Sasuke swatted his hand away. "Why should I, when you're not worth it"? Naruto predictably gnashed his teeth, causing Sasuke to smirk - who was betting on his every action. _How much more predictable can you be?...And I just met him._

"Because, next time you ignore me, I'm going to be playing jacks with the front row of you teeth". Naruto said wrathfully. Sasuke answered him with another 'hn', and kept walking. Naruto wanted to ask what was in the bag, but now he didn't want to. Who was he kidding, once his curiosity ignites that's all he's worried about.

"What's in the bag"? He asked without hesitation.

"That's for me to know, okay"?

"Well…" Naruto trailed off when four guys came their way and stopped in front of them. Two of which Naruto recognized from before as Kiba and Shikamaru. The other two he did seem to remember. One of the undistinguishable characters was a cubby fellow, red-ish orange hair, auburn even. While the other unnamed male were a grey coat, it was opened revealing his black fishnet shirt underneath, the collars of his coat erect, somewhat hiding his - confessional - handsome features.

"What's up Uchiha"? Kiba greeted with a grin that stretched to the sun itself on his face. Naruto watched how Sasuke scolded the brunette and huffed. _Typical bastard move._ He thought, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help it.

"What do you want"? The Uchiha inquired coldly. His glare was intensifying by the second. Naruto knew, even though he was only with Sasuke for an hour and some odd minutes, that he was a volcano on the verge of eruption.

"Who's the new face"? The cubby male asked.

Naruto looked at the raven, expecting a formal introduction - but obviously he wasn't going to be getting one. "Naruto", Naruto supplied.

"I'm Choji", the man said. "And this lazy prick", he flung his arm over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Is Shikamaru". Naruto knew that, but nodded anyways. "This is Shino, and -"

"I'm Kiba". Kiba exclaimed before Choji could.

"It's nice meeting all of you". Naruto said, a fake smile in place. "But if you'll excuse us, we're kind of in a rush", Naruto lied. He wasn't too fond of them. Truthfully he wasn't too fond of any of them, except perhaps Haku and Deidara because the way Deidara talks to Sasuke it too funny.

"Oh, well"…Kiba trailed. "…Maybe we could all get together to and hang out sometime", he suggested, noting Sasuke tapping his foot. Kiba leaned in closer to the blonde's ear, and whispered: "Not everyone has to act like a ten inch pole is crammed up their asses like _him_". He nodded his head over to Sasuke to emphasize his point.

Sasuke, with his stunningly sharp sense of ear hustling, caught every word Kiba uttered under his breath and scoffed. He sauntered off, not exactly pissed, just agitated. Naruto on the other hand was snorting laughter. _Maybe I could get to know these guys._

The raven bumped into Choji's shoulder as he seemingly stormed passed, the big guy's body jerking sideways a little. _He is such a bastard._ Naruto thought bitterly, but physically he wore a small smile that was still present due to Kiba.

"Sure, we could hang out". The blonde concurred.

"After work tomorrow". Kiba suggested to everyone, Choji nodding his approval, while Naruto did the same. Shikamaru only stared straight ahead, and the one called Shino refused to say anything -- even his body language was silent.

"Well I really should get going, teme might leave me", Naruto chuckled. "He's going to leave me if I don't hurry". Naruto walked passed, waving back at them as he quickly paced himself towards the door.

"Alright see ya Naruto", Kiba and Choji said. Shikamaru responding with a groan, and Shino…didn't respond at all. But no one expected him to, nor were they going to make him. 'Cuz Shino don't take shit from nobody.

"I don't like them". Shino blankly stated.

"You neither huh"? Shikamaru asked. "I personally don't have a problem with either of them", he sighed. "Buuut…together, " -

"They are nothing but a burden", Shino supplied. "To all of us". He turned around, Shikamaru doing the same, but the blonde was already gone.

"What're you two even talking about"? Kiba asked. "I mean, we don't even know this 'Naruto' character, yet. So who are either of you to make statements like that". The area was pregnant with a dull silence, both the man with the pineapple hair and fishnet garments staring at the other from the corner of their eyes.

"Well", Choji commenced. "Kiba's got a point you guy's. Let's try to be more open-minded about this. We don't know his story of why he is the way he is, but" -

"And how is that"? Kiba cut in. "We. Don't. Know. Him. So how do we know 'what _way_ he is'"? He inquired, quite frankly becoming fed up with this discussion. He never was one to have too many concerns on one topic for too long.

The pineapple sighed. "Inuzuka's right…we don't know Naruto, so we should wait and see tomorrow". Kiba snarled under his breath, know Shikamaru only called people by their last names if a) upset with them b) believes they're strongly wrong about something, or c) hates their first name.

"Then we'll wait". Shino intervened. "…For now. And if something happens, we'll be forced to take action ourselves". Shikamaru nodded, Choji did as well, albeit, he didn't fully understand what they were getting at about those two being a burden to everyone. He actually didn't understand it at all, but he trusted them and their decisions and that was enough for him.

"I still believe you guy's are wrong, but if it comes down to something _possibly_ happening, then I'll help". Kiba said distantly.

"So what's the plan if something does go down"? Choji asked. Him and Kiba turned to Shikamaru off rip. Or perhaps because it was a habit, he was always the man with the plan after all.

"No need to worry about that", Shino cut in. "I've already gotten it planned out".

"That is _if_ something were to happen, _if_". Kiba inclined, stretching the better possibility to no end.

"Yes Kiba, _if! _something were to happen", Shikamaru assured. "They are, after all, only simple implications".

* * *

**Important: I apologize for the long awaited chapter. Yeah, I'm not really liking this chapter because I've decided to go about this story differently, although, the plot and summary of the story will remained as planned. What I mean by differently is the way it's written.**

**Ultimately meaning the chapters are going to be shorter, but in the outcome I really do believe that the story would be much longer and realistic. So after much consideration, the main idea or purpose I came up with that really caught interest of changing the way its written is the fact that the story would be much better, without a doubt! It would suit this type of story better.**

**So I was just informing the public. I am trying to get these stories updated as soon as possible but every time I try something happens or I get writers block, but know I'm trying, okay? ^_^**

**Next Chapter: An unwanted house guess, partying at the club, and a sincerely pissed off Sasuke whose days are getting worst. **


	4. Attitudes Change From, Day To Night

**From here on out, I'm going to try my best to update chapters as soon as possible, okay? This chapter is a test of the different writing technique I'm planning on using. It more than likely won't be noticed by you guys but I'm just going to see how it works out. ^_^**

**And oh, I kind of lied, well I did. There is no club partying in this chapter, but there will be in the next. And I'm not exactly sure about this chapter. I like the beginning, but then again…blah! I don't know. **

**Well I went on a two week vacation to live on a college campus, that's why it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I tried finishing it before I left, but that didn't work out apparently. Well here goes…**

**Another chapter of ADAD coming your way…Now! (I just love that! I got it from Toonami) *wiggles eyes brows* :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Attitudes Change From, Day To Night**

It was dusk, the stars twinkling brightly, and the moon flushed with pride. There was a cool breeze bristling with the wind, rustling soft leaves and slowly decaying tree branches.

Sasuke's house wasn't that far from his job, so why did it take until ten o'clock to arrive at his residence? He made stops on the way, but ordered that Naruto stayed in the car at all the stops. The blonde wasn't too defiant of the demand, because he wasn't too interested in what the raven was up to anyways.

But now, they stood at Sasuke's penthouse door.

Sasuke unlocked and pushed the door open to his penthouse, Naruto behind him. He dropped his bag at the door and switched on the light next to the intercom. He slid off his jacket, tossing it onto the couch as he walked passed, padding towards the kitchen.

Naruto stepped through the doorway, an awed expression settled upon his smooth features. His eyes sparkled, a smile hesitantly stretching onto his face, like a child in a candy shop with an unlimited amount of money and indestructible teeth that would never rot.

The light over his head was splendorous, enlightening the entire room with its dim yellowish, orange glow. The furniture was all white, along with the carpet. There was a white couch, and a glass coffee table placed in front of it. The dining table was directly ahead, consisting of another glass table, and six white chairs surrounding it.

The walls were covered with expensive works of arts, seemingly only ranging from the best of Picasso's, to the best of Raphael's paintings. Along side the many expensive and decorative paintings, the penthouse had a trophy case with many photos and signed items of iconic role models, from: The many great porn stars out in the industries of pornography, to musicians, sports players and super models gracing the cover of magazines with their glamorously flourished beauty - and highlights.

Naruto walked passed the couch, still in awe, but opted to divest himself of his coat and haphazardly toss it on the couch besides Sasuke's, but not before pulling out his box of squares and litter. He pulled out one of his little joy sticks and lit it, pressing it between his lips to suck its ash.

Naruto stalked over to one of the Raphael paintings, observantly speculating its blanket of beauty. The masterpiece of a - perhaps 1700 to 1800's replica - fierce battle that raged with fictions of majestic steeds performing supernatural abilities, such as hailing lighting from the sky and spiting fire. The armored soldiers having long codpieces protecting their groins viciously attacked with swords, daggers and spears. The piece truly was beautiful.

_I wonder how much it costs,_ was Naruto's only thought. He moved on, a Pablo Picasso painting coming into sight. It was an odd painting, but it was nevertheless enticing.

The painting was of an old man, who was possibly suffering through internal affairs, judging by his body language. His head was hung low and his legs were crossed in a somber manner. The man held a guitar, strumming the strings in an inertly way. His bare shoulder was exposed and his white hair was complimentary of his wrinkled skin and pinched creases around his eyes. It was a dark piece of art, but very vibrant in the sense of talent and worth.

As strange as the painting may have been, it had to at least gone for a couple hundred thousands, chance of even millions. Naruto continued to study the piece more detailed. He exhaled smoke from his cigarette.

Sasuke came from the kitchen, a strawberry daiquiri in a fancy glass with a decorative pink umbrella pendulously hanging from the edge of the glass. He stepped into the living room, halting immediately after he noticed Naruto's jacket thrown onto his lingerie couch (1). He turned and noted the blonde staring at his paintings and glowered. First he throws his belongings around his house, and now he's smoking - he's got to go!

Sasuke walked over and snatched up his jacket, and stormed over to the speculating blonde. "Hey! Dobe"! The raven growled, not anxious of the vein popping from the blonde's temple at the name he'd been called. Naruto turned to face the raven, a scowl placed onto his visage.

Sasuke tossed his jacket at him, his eyes narrowing more because of Naruto's sour expression. "Don't throw your shit around my house", he said, unfazed by Naruto gnashing his teeth. "And if you must smoke, take it out to the balcony". The raven ordered, pointing to his left, through a transparent sliding door.

Naruto followed the pointing digit to the balcony, and then retraced it back to the raven. His eyes glared into slits before he slung his jacket over his shoulder, mumbling something under his breath as he stalked onto the balcony.

Once he was out on the concrete ground of the balcony, Naruto took a long suck at his cigarette, gradually depleting it to almost the butt. Sasuke was really fucking with his nerves with all his bitching and whining - and that attitude. Naruto took another long drag from just the thought of that conceited, stuck-up attitude of his.

Who the hell was he to think he was better than him anyways? _Just because he's a star doesn't make him better._ Naruto thought. He walked over to the banister, leaning over it. He flicked the butt of the cigarette over the banister, watching it fall and hit the ground in amusement.

He fished into his box of cigarettes for another, but stopped when the door behind him slid open. He turned to see who it was - although it could've only been one person. His face contorted once he seen Sasuke step out onto the balcony, and he turned back around, commencing again to grab his cigarette.

Sasuke scowled the blonde, noting his disgusted face when he saw him, but refrained from say anything; instead he scoffed and settled onto one of the beach lounging chairs (2). The raven noticed the blonde glancing up at the stars, sucking more ash into his lungs. Managing to catch a slight side profile, noticing how his eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

_Worthless slob,_ was one of Sasuke's many idle thoughts, as he glared at the back of Naruto's head. The blonde haired male got under his skin with just being in his presence, with the very sound of his voice, just the all around aura that radiates from him was vexing.

Sasuke chose then to tear his eyes from the blonde, with a snort of disapproval. Sasuke instead opted to examine his life's work, by studying the decorum of his balcony.

There were two beach lounging chairs, including the one he was sitting on and one to his left and there was a small white plastic table between the two chairs. There was a circular concrete table, with concrete sitting spaces all around - sort of like a stone doughnut - and a huge purple umbrella placed in the centre of the table. More than likely used for hot days, to shield him and his guest from the ultraviolet rays of the sun. And in the upper left and right corners, closet to the banister were pottery plants. The leaves of the plants downcast around the pot, lightly scraping against the concrete ground - it would best be compared as a miniature weeping willow tree, in a pot.

All in all, the balcony was pretty cool. Sasuke sipped his daiquiri; a silent smile adorned his features at his good work and accomplishments. _I've come a long way since…since the incident with my fami -_ His thoughts were clipped when Naruto began to speak to him.

"What's your situation"? Naruto inquired blandly, not bothering to turn and look at the raven. His gaze remained pasted to the stars, eyes seemingly searching for something that clearly wasn't there as they slowly lowered to his hand clenching the banister.

Sasuke blinked a few times, contemplating the question, an instinctive glare prone to his face. "Well, first of all, not only do I not know what you're talking about, but I currently have the bothersome situation of dealing with you". He answered, sarcasm laced.

Naruto still didn't turn around, nor did he give him the satisfaction of quarreling with him. He only chuckled, and took a drag at his cigarette before saying:

"You're not the only one", a load of smoke in the back of his throat, forcing him to somehow ruffle the words out perfectly. Then he exhaled the fumes. "What's with you anyways"? He asked, now choosing to face the Uchiha. "Ever since you meet me you've been on my head about…well, _everything_".

Sasuke sipped on his beverage. "I haven't a problem, I just don't like you". He stated, taking another sip. "I don't know anything about you, yet here you are, in my house. It's as if you're invading my privacy and disrespecting me and my home". He said. They both stared into the others eyes, expecting the other to say something.

Naruto unexpectedly held a small smile on his features. "Is that it"? He asked, but continued without receiving an answer. "If you only want to get to know me first, then that's all you had to say". Naruto smiled. Sasuke chuckled lightly over his alcoholic beverage at Naruto's words.

"My apologies, but perhaps I confused you. It isn't the fact that I don't know you, it's the fact that…I just don't like you". Sasuke clarified. He drank more of the daiquiri, and then looked up at the blonde. "You still look a bit confused", the raven said after pondering over Naruto somewhat bewildered expression. "I'll try to clarify it _more_ clearly to you". He snorted. "I don't like you, because I don't like you. There is no explanation behind it, and the fact that you're here, in my house, pisses me off even more; I hate you, because you're a loser". He smirked defiantly. Boldly he awaited Naruto's horrendous reaction.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "If you want me to fight with you, then you're out of luck", he pointed out. "These little babies here", he said, holding up his greatly diminished cigarette. It was almost to the end. "These here keep me as calm and as cool as ever, during anything someone does or says. So if you're looking for a fight, I'd advise you find one elsewhere". Naruto smiled, and pressed the stick between his lips, taking a drag. He tapped it, allowing the argumentation of ash at the tip to break off and scatter in the air.

Naruto turned back around, resuming his place with staring up at the stars. They both sat in pregnant silence, Sasuke drinking his beverage, and Naruto finishing his joy stick, flicking it over the banister. Naruto stared down at the many streetlights, and the pedestrians crowding the sidewalk. He watched the street lights change from green to red, occasionally a glimmer of yellow would flash on. He watched the cars zoom by green lights, halt at red lights and slow at the rare yellow light.

Naruto sighed. "How old are you"? Sasuke asked before Naruto could sink into his thoughts.

"Why is that a concern"? The blonde - again - didn't bother to turn to face the raven. "I do believe it was you who basically implied you didn't want to get to know me, wasn't it"? Naruto asked, his voice transient before he was quiet.

"I'm not too concerned about it. It was just a sudden thought that came to mind". Sasuke explained, emptying his glass, placing it onto the plastic table beside him. They again were seethed in a transition of silence.

"…Twenty-four". Naruto answered. "I'm twenty-four, you"?

"Hn, twenty-five". Sasuke supplied to him. "Your favorite color"? At this Naruto turned to face the raven.

"Okay, _now_ I'm convinced you're trying to get to know me". Naruto alleged. He determined the raven for a long while, before slightly wiggling his nose.

"Maybe I am", Sasuke admitted nonchalant, looking up at the chipped moon. "I might as well, you are here aren't you"? Sasuke faced the blonde, boring his coal dark orbs in ocean bright orbs. Even in the darkness of the night, Naruto's eyes are just as splendorous as sun glistening over the ocean surface during the setting sun.

Naruto didn't turn back around, but he did look up into the sky. He laughed light-heartedly before beginning, reminiscing over the convenience of the question. "…Well, when I was younger, I use to 'love' orange". Naruto paused, noting that Sasuke was still listening. "I didn't really, I just wanted to standout from the crowd, you know? I wanted to be noticed, to be more than just an outsider". He chuckled. "But my favorite color_s_ are, black -- and red".

"Same, expect I like blue more over than red". Sasuke added. Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know"? Naruto inquired.

"No", Sasuke deadpanned. "Come on. I should show you your room before it gets too late and I go to sleep". Sasuke rolled from the chair and onto his feet, taking the glass with him he strode back into the warmth of his home.

Naruto straightened his slung jacket on his shoulder and followed behind him, taking one last glimpse of the starry nighttime sky. Feeling the cool breeze wisp through his blonde locks for the first time tonight, he smiled, solaced with such warmth - even though it wasn't actually warm at all.

He slid the door closed behind him, locking it before following Sasuke down the dimly lit vestibule.

**_XXX_**

The next day at work went uneventful, and Sasuke was being -- well, Sasuke again. A complete and total ass. He'd corrected everything Naruto did wrong, which wasn't a bad thing, but when you tell someone what _hand_ to write with is when something is seriously wrong with you.

They had been back at each others throats all day, like yesterday, but much worse. Naruto thought Sasuke couldn't get any worse, but he was so wrong. He prohibited him from smoking -- _anywhere_ -- and that's when you've stomped and crossed the line. He needed to smoke, his nerves were a mess without it, but Sasuke couldn't understand that.

Sasuke and Naruto were in Sasuke's trailer, arguing, as usual. They argued from the heterosexual set to his trailer. Sasuke as usual was trying to ignore Naruto by walking faster, and Naruto - similar to yesterday - caught an attitude. Not only were they arguing, but from time to time they would also get into fists fights -- short fists fights, but they cause a lot of damage.

Sasuke stormed over to the countertop, and grabbed a glass. He needed a drink. Opening the cabinets he pulled out a bottle of his strongest alcohol.

"What the fuck is wrong with you"?.! Naruto growled. He glared at the raven, storming up the stairs of the trailer, leaving the door open. He tried closing it, but it wouldn't abide by that command apparently. Perhaps because Sasuke had jerked it open so fast and so potently, that it damned near broke off its hinges.

"Would you shut up!.? Two seconds is all I'm asking for"! Sasuke shouted malice. He gnashed his teeth when Naruto continued hollering. That high-pitch voice of his was piercing through his ears. It was like flock of crows cooing and pecking his forehead. Sasuke withheld a growl in the back of his throat. "Shut up"!

"You shut up! Damn teme, what the fuck is your problem? I can't do anything without you breathing down my neck telling me how wrong I am"! Naruto shouted, narrowing his eyes further.

To hell with the glass, Sasuke just drunk it from the bottle, he couldn't take it. It was raw alcohol slithering down his esophagus. Only raw, non-diluted alcohol burning his innards, as he sloppily guzzled it down. He wiped the dribbling alcohol from his chin, glowering menacingly. "The only thing that I can see that is wrong about you is your existence". He belched, that stinging aftertaste surfacing around his adam's-apple. "You're a waste of a seed". He choked up.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Is that right"?!

"Hell yeah I'm right. You're a worthless little whore with no morals, or a _home_"! Sasuke hollered. People suspected that the raven was tipsy. Naruto knew he was something; he had caught him up last night around three in the morning on the balcony, drinking.

"Fuck you Sasuke"! Naruto growled, storming towards the door. Sasuke took another large swallow of his alcohol.

"Where you going you little slut"?! Sasuke chased after him. "Look, look, I got fifty cents in my back pocket, I want a blowjob". Naruto clenched his fist. "What're waiting for, make it happen". The raven snorted his mild laughter, a sway in his step every so often.

"_Fuck you_"!! Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. The people that were around them stopped to see what all the yelling was about. But that went back to work once they noticed it was only Sasuke, and Naruto for the sixty-thousandth time in the past hour.

Sasuke stopped when Naruto turned to face him, his once handsome face skewed into something ugly and filled with hatred.

"You don't know what it's _like_ to be out there on your own. To be all alone because of some _freak accident_, forcing you to sell your body to _survive_ in world"! Naruto bellowed, his voice strained with such indignation. "You don't know what it's _like_ to have no one but yourself, to have dreams so close to becoming a reality, and because one _incident_ it all goes down the drain"! He choked out. Tears sat in the corners of his eyes. His cerulean eyes, glistening from the salty tear droplets. "You just don't know". He sniffled softly, his eyes and head downcast to his feet.

Sasuke's features didn't soften, they actually grew colder. "Stop acting like you're the only one who's been hurt. Whose been by himself. Who has no one to turn too when they feel lonely. Stop acting so _damn _dramatic. There are people who have it worse than you do"!

"But you don't know" -

"I know more than you think"! Sasuke interrupted menacingly. Naruto was silenced, scattering around for words to push out.

"Sasuke", Naruto drawled softly. His eyes that were once pasted to his feet, shot up, piercing through Sasuke's obsidian orbs. His cerulean orbs carved into slits. "Stop trying to act like you know what it feels like", he growled bashfully. "…Because you _don't_ know".

Sasuke gnashed his teeth in agitation, his temperamental increasing rapidly. "Damn it"! He roared, tossing his alcohol bottle against the ground around his own feet. The glass shattered into bite sized pieces, and the liquid formed a puddle. Some of the alcohol splashed onto the raven's foot, but it went unconcerned.

"…And _you_ don't know what it's like to trust someone with your life, then you find out they're a traitor, a murderer, a lair and a thief. _You _don't know what it's like to love someone, just to find out that they _hate you in return for it_"! He was growling over gritted teeth, as he was spinning out of control. "Do you know that feeling Naruto?! Do you"!?

Naruto was once again choked for a sentence. All that he said was a lot to swallow at once; he honestly wasn't expecting Sasuke to say all that even if he is tipsy, drunk, or sober. But luckily he didn't have to say a thing, because he noted Haku padding his way towards the pair.

"Uzumaki-san", he greet with a bow, said blonde nodded. "Uchiha-san", he also greeted with a bow. Sasuke glared, still over-laced with angry towards his pupil. "…Zabuza-sama would like to see the both of you in his office, as soon as possible". He reported gladly, a prone smile dancing across his feminine features. "He doesn't sound too pleased either, perhaps having to do with one of the set lights you two broke, while fighting? I'm not sure, but my advice, for what it's worth, is to hurry and get down before he really gets upset". He smiled. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I'm on my break, and fuzzy and I have to mark an appointment for our facials". He said in a perpetual tone, and strolled off towards the cafeteria.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was glaring piercing daggers at him. The blonde sighed, and began walking to Zabuza's office. Sasuke towed.

**_XXX_**

Zabuza's secretary flinched when a loud bang resounded from his office. The lamp on her desk tipping over and the paperwork she was working on scattered to the floor.

"Listen here you little bastards", Zabuza growled, a scowl upon his pale face. "Those damn set lights are expensive, and the one you broke is coming from your paychecks, half and half. Is that understood"?! They both nodded. "I don't having money to buy shit so you two can come behind me and fuck it up"! He bore his teeth, trying to settle his not so settled nerves. "You two will get along, and you will learn to like each other, or I'll make an arrange far worse than just firing you both".

Both employees stood before him, expressions remaining clear of any emotions, because they both knew if they so much has twitched a facial muscle, they'd unleash any harbored animosity toward Zabuza, and that for sure wouldn't end well.

Zabuza took a deep breath, and shifted in his seat. He calming asked:

"So, how has your teachings been going kid"? He laid back in his rolling chair, fingers laced together. Naruto made a soft guttural sound towards his nickname, but he answered anyways.

"It's good". He lied, noting the unconscious smirk spread across his face.

"Only good", he chuckled. Naruto's face remained impassive.

"Yeah, only good". His smirked broadened.

"Looks like you're going to have to upgrade Uchiha".

Sasuke scoffed. "Is that all"? He inquired impatiently as usual.

"No it's not, but I'll tell you of that later, so for now you can both get back to work". Sasuke was the first to leave without a word, Naruto a foot behind him.

**_XXX_**

"You moron, look what you did"! Sasuke spat, as he and Naruto were in his trailer. Naruto was once again stationed on the couch, and Sasuke sat on one of his wooden chairs that surrounded the table.

"What did I do"? Naruto asked bitterly.

"Now you've got him thinking I'm fucking you as if I'm interested. I don't want you and I sure as hell ain't interested". The raven growled his bit of slang vocabulary.

"I never said you were, he just took it that way". Naruto glared.

"What way did you expect him to take it? We are in a _porn industry_"! He pointed out, "What other way is there to take it? He should know that I'm not trying to teach you your ABC's". Sasuke turned away, looking at nothing in particular. "Which I doubt you even know", he mumbled.

"What was that? I don't think I caught what you said under your breath over there". Naruto stated.

"Just shut up, idiot...How about you just stay away from me from here on out? Don't talk to me here, or at _my_ home, alright? Just stay away". Sasuke ordered.

"So you're going to keep throwing that whole, 'I don't have a home' thing in my face huh? Fine, I'll stay away from you, here and back at _your _house. That's fine by me"! He shouted, and jumped to his feet and stormed out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Although the door still didn't shut!

"Damn blonde idiot". Sasuke cursed.

* * *

**This is all I brought to the table this time, but the next chapter will be better, but I first have to wait and see how the changing of my writing affected the story. **

**1.) And I know, a couch like that probably doesn't even exist, but if it did it would be very expensive, soft and comfortable. So yeah...**

**So what do you think? Great, Good, Bad, or Terrible!!!!**

**Next chapter: Partying at the club (I'm serious; it's in the next chapter), a drunken and vulnerable Uchiha, and a reliable 'friend'.**

**^_^ All criticism welcome!!**


	5. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

It was only the second day on his new job and already Naruto needed a break. That's why he was thankful that Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru invited him to go out with them that same afternoon. So, here he was, in the back seat of Kiba's new Ford Explorer, sucking ash.

Kiba and Shikamaru were chatting, while Kiba drove and Shikamaru was sitting in the back, behind the drivers' seat. Shino was sitting in the back behind the passenger seat, and Naruto sat in between the two. Chouji occupying the passenger seat; watching while Kiba made a right turn onto Salpure Ave. Shino was scanning over a map for no apparent reason at all.

"So, where are you from Naruto?" Chouji asked, glancing up into the back view mirror and staring into cerulean eyes.

"Chicago." The blonde answered after releasing captive smoke from his orifice. The fumes dangerously floated into Kiba and Choji's face, clouding their vision for a short period of time and fogging the windshield.

"Really?" Kiba asked, interjecting before Chouji could respond. He tried not coughing over the smoke that was blown into the windshield. "My granny lives in Chicago. She says it's a lovely place to live."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, maybe over on her side of town. Chicago isn't all roses and daisies, granny." He exulted as if Kiba's grandmother sat before them now. Then he placed the stick between his lips, slowly devouring it.

Kiba came around another corner, driving down the narrow road of Reo and Coxtive. "And what side of town do you live on, Naru'?" Kiba asked, stopping at a stop sign and looking both ways before driving off.

"On the rougher side of town," Naruto replied. "I lived through the thug provinces, where you know something is wrong if there isn't gunfire from 10:53pm to 11:07pm. Where prostitutes are like liquor stores—one on every corner." The blonde finished, sucking the last bit of ash into his mouth.

Chouji and Shikamaru were holding a conversation since Kiba stole Naruto's attention away from the chubby one, but Shikamaru stopped mid-sentence after overhearing Naruto's description. Shino even looked up from what he was doing.

Silence suspended into the air. For awhile all they could hear was the rumbling engine of Kiba's truck. The others occasionally glanced at the subtle blonde who continued to nonchalantly taste his cigarette.

…

… …

… … …

"Have you lived in that neighborhood your entire life?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the silence. Naruto reached over Shikamaru's lap and let down his window a little further than it already was, the winds wrestling with golden locks. He stuck his cigarette out the window, and the winds snatched the burnt ash from the tip of the stick. Then he rolled the window up, sat back, and fired up another one of his cancer sticks.

He inhaled a bit of the fumes, and exhaled. "Pretty much," he finally answered. That's when Shikamaru concluded that perhaps Naruto took on some type of activity that would be considered…illegal. In Naruto's mind it was considered a means of survival.

"Did you know any of the hookers?" Kiba blurted out, a hesitant smile crossing his visage.

"What! That is _not_ something you ask someone!" Chouji reprimanded.

"I agree." Shikamaru concurred. Shino just returned to his map quest, searching for only God knows what.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Chouji shouted. "Don't mind him Naruto…I mean really Kiba, you should really learn some manners! Sometimes you just —"

"Alright, alright! Everybody chill, we're here." Kiba announced. He turned the last corner onto East Grand and parked on the side street. "Damn…I was just asking a question. I don't see you jumping down Shikamaru's throat". He turned off the engine, and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"That's because what Shikamaru said wasn't rude." Chouji enlightened as a matter a factly.

"Or maybe because he's your best friend?" Kiba suggested, glancing over at Chouji in his peripheral vision, a smirk adorned his handsome face. "Or…maybe he's _more_ than that". His smirked widened.

"Or maybe because you don't know when to shut the hell up!" Chouji exploded again. Chouji or Shikamaru weren't gay or bi, but they did spend much of their free time together. But that's because they were indeed best friends.

Naruto chuckled softly.

"Okay", Kiba commenced turning around in his seat, ignoring Chouji's fuming. "You guy's ready? Let's go in here and score us some hot babes". He looked at everyone, his eyes scanning their visages until they rested on the blonde and he added: "Or dudes", and then a grin devoured his face.

Naruto resisted rolling his eyes, and instead answered, "Yes Kiba, I did know quite a few of the 'hookers'." Everyone once again stared blankly at the blonde —expect Kiba who grinned.

_Perhaps __he__'__s __a __more __interesting __case __than __I __first __presumed_. Shikamaru thought. Kiba was the first to jump out the truck. Then the others until Naruto was the last to step out, and to his surprise, Kiba stood before him with his hand half extended.

"Allow me the honor, your majesty." He flattered, sarcasm towed in his voice. Naruto couldn't help but to roll his eyes, but he accepted the gesture either way and took his hand. Shikamaru and Chouji rolled their eyes as well, Shikamaru sighing while doing so at Kiba's pathetic attempts.

Kiba locked arms with the blonde, escorting him to the entrance. "Shall we?" Naruto once again couldn't help himself, and he smiled as they both sauntered off ahead.

"How suave of him". Shino admitted skeptically, speaking for the first time that night.

_**XXX**_

"He's such a fucking bother to my life!" Sasuke practically shouted in the back seat of Neji's Lincoln, glaring. Neji was controlling the wheel, and Gaara was in the passenger's seat starring idly out the window. "He's a pain in my ass—as if Zabuza himself wasn't enough—and I know that fish bastard made him _my_ pupil to spite me in some fuckin' way." He growled. "He could've given him to either of you, but he chose me! The fishy bastard…he smells like fuckin' sardines." He grumbled under his breath.

"Why do you possess so much animosity towards your pupil?" Neji asked. Sasuke snarled at the word. "He's only been here two days. Is that really any time at all to develop such loathe against a person?" Sasuke scoffed, turning to look out the window.

"If you were around him you'd see that it would only take about ten minutes before you wanted to kill Naruto". Sasuke admitted, uncaring if either of them heard. They heard, but didn't reply. It was ridiculous how Sasuke complained with every new pupil he was assigned, not even opting to give them a chance, and the redhead and brunette refused to instigate any further, knowing it would only add to his bitching. "Whatever", the Uchiha sighed. "I just need a drink and to get away from him."

"Where is he now?" Neji inquired, slowly turning onto East Grand, and parked behind a Ford Explorer. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalant.

"Somewhere with Kiba and crew. I don't actually know, but neither do I really give a damn, as long as he isn't near me". He growled. The thought of the blonde irked his nerves. "Damnit I need a drink, Neji! Where the hell is this place?" Neji made a curt sound in recognition, and twisted the key in the ignition, killing the car.

"We're here. Perhaps a night away will offer a little help to your incessantly choleric disposition". The Hyuuga stepped out of the car, Gaara unflappably mimicking. Sasuke looked up and read the sign that read: "Delicious Kisses" and he were slightly taken aback. Nonetheless, he stepped from the vehicle, the evening breezing smacking him in the face. If this place had an open bar he didn't give a shit what it was called. He would've gone to the Deja` Vu night club if that's what it took to get him a drink. He needed something strong.

"I believe the place is new, but I could be mistaken." Neji thought freely to the other two parties, stalking over to the other side of the car. He looked to his other two companions. "Shall we," all three leisurely sauntered through the door, after paying off the club bounce of course.

_**XXX**_

They were all given complimentary bags of chocolate kisses when they entered in through the door. Naruto silently wondered if they had taken him to a gay nightclub, because there sure as hell were a lot of gays dancing on each other. He had no problem with it—he was gay after all._But __if __they __try __to __make __a __move __on __me, __and __they __aren__'__t __willing __to __pay __up, __then_—

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. _I__'__m __not __doing __that __anymore. __I __have __a __better __opportunity __now. __I__'__ve __seriously __got to m__ove __on_. But the more he looked out into the crowd the more he seemed to become attracted to some of the unfamiliar men there under the array of splendor neon lights. The blonde was eyeing one man in particular who was sitting at the bar sipping on his drink.

Naruto heard a throaty chuckle next to his ear. "I see you've found your catch for the night, huh Naruto?" Kiba asked suggestively. "Well you better go get him."

"What are you talking —" before Naruto could complete his protest, Kiba had already shoved the boy into the man that captivated him. "Oh excuse me." Naruto apologized when he'd slammed into the man's back. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen the man's face yet, but yet he was mesmerized as if he were an astounding beauty. The man snarled.

"Watch where the hell you're going", he growled and turned to face the blonde. Eyes opened wide. "You." The man softly gnashed out. Naruto glared daggers.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke-teme?"

"I was trying to escape the idiot before my very eyes. Are you stalking me now?" Sasuke turned and grabbed his dry and very dirty martini, before turning back to the royal pain in his ass. Naruto scoffed.

"Stalking you? Ha, you wish that were the case."

"Apparently it is the case, seeing as though I've traveled halfway across the city to escape you, and here you are, halfway across the city in my _very __presence_!" Sasuke was becoming enraged as he bit out the last of his sentence. "You sicken me." Naruto fought the inevitable desire to haul off and sucker punch him in his jaw, so instead he settled with something a little less crucial.

"Fuck you!" The blonde barked raucously. Sasuke took a big swig of his toxic beverage.

"Someone should kick your mother's ass for allowing someone to _fuck __her_, and for popping _you_ out of her whale-sized pussy. Tell me idiot, is she a hoe like you…like mother like daughter right?" Sasuke was really enjoying himself based upon the potent smirk that was jerking at his lips.

Naruto was furious! It was like hellfire in his guts. The only thought he had demanded that he broke the Uchiha in half, and then into other tinier pieces. _Kill __him! __Just __rip __him __apart, __now!_ The unsustainable desire festering in his gut to kill him was nearly unbearable. Naruto hastily pulled out one of his joy sticks.

Sasuke sipped on his drink, nearly choking himself when he saw Naruto pull out another cigarette. "What is that, your little piece of heaven? You might as well have a piece, right? Because God knows you're going _straight_ to Hell." The dark-haired raven chuckled. Battering Naruto's emotions wasn't enough for him though, and what he did next drove the blonde to that point he knew he'd regret whatever decision he made.

Sasuke smacked the cigarette from between his lips. "Now what do you have?" He laughed, he was such a sadist. "You don't have a home, a family or anyone that loves you. You're a hoe with no money or his little piece of heaven to keep him going. You might as well pick a corner and get to work…I heard that 2nd and Universal Ave was lively around these parts for your kind. How about trying there first, hmm?" Naruto was trying his hardest. He really was. He was reaching into the depths of his soul so he wouldn't do anything that he'd regret later on.

Sasuke, being an immature drunk, of course wasn't satisfied. But silently, Naruto wondered why he hadn't just walked away by now? Perhaps it's because he really wanted a reason to kick Sasuke's porn-starred ass. "So", Sasuke continued on with the insults. He was probably a little tipsy or just crude and immature. "So just know that if you come to my penthouse again, all I'm going to do is throw you a few blankets outside in the hallway, from there you can make a pallet outside across the street on the park bench. By now you should be use to the cold, working late nights and those extra shifts it must've been chilly out."

Naruto broke. He hauled off and delivered Sasuke a message; his fist, in his face. Sasuke toppled over the bar. Naruto grasped locks of his black hair and wrapped it around his knuckles and commenced the thrashing. He punched him in the face a good three times before slamming his head against the bar counter another three times. Then people began to intervene at this point and pull the blonde back.

The bartender was louse, and really nonchalant about things up until blood began to spill over his bar counter. "Get him away from my bar!" The bartender shouted.

"I'm not done kicking your ass Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, and by that time Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino finally made there way through the throng of people amassed around the bar.

"Naruto, what happened?" Chouji asked frantically.

"What the fuck?" Kiba said questioningly, squinting his eyes to see who the security guards were carrying up the stairs. "Is that the Uchiha?"

"Bring his ass back down here!" Naruto shouted belligerently.

"Calm down Naruto. Whatever the problem was it's over now". Shikamaru tried to solace. "Don't worry about it."

"Good job blondie for kicking the Uchiha's ass." Kiba smirked. Chouji glared at the tattooed man.

"Kiba you're not helping the situation." Chouji enlightened.

"Well it is a job well done." He said to Chouji, but then turned to Naruto. "You're probably going to get fired because of this but at least you kicked his ass, right?" And that's when everything hit him.

_What __the __fuck __just __happened?_ Naruto thought, and continued on to answer his own question. _I __just __jeopardized __everything. __This __was __my __perfect __and __only __opportunity __to __make __it __out __of __this __life and go back to what I've always wanted to do before the accident__, __but __now __I __just __blew it. And f__or __what? __For __some __fucking__alcoholic __prick __who __doesn__'__t __know __when __to __shut __his __damn __mouth? __Damnit! __What __the __fuck __is __wrong __with __me? __Kiba__'__s __right, __I__'__m __going __to __get __fired. __Even __Sasuke__'__s __right, __I__'__m __going __to __have __to __pick __a __corner __and __try __to __make __enough __money __to __get __back __home! __Shit__…__shit, __shit, __shit! __I __fucked __up!_

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Chouji asked. The four of them were staring at the blonde in bewilderment, gawking as they watched the tears flow from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"No, nothing is okay." Even though Naruto was crying, his voice didn't falter in his sobs. _I__might__as__well__get__started__in__here.__These __are __the __gayest __people __I__'__ve __seen __since __I __got __here __anyways._ Naruto stalked off onto the dance floor to allow people to first awe at the merchandise and then buy whenever pleased.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kiba inquired.

"To get started," was his lonely and dry reply.

_**XXX**_

When the security guard drug Sasuke up the stairs to take care of his wounds, Neji and Gaara followed. Neji asked why it was that security had taken the Uchiha upstairs and tended to his injuries.

They'd answered: "…because the place is new we didn't want to give it a bad name before it was even able to make a name for itself. What would it look like if the place just opened up and already it was in the newspaper that some guy got killed? That's not good advertising, and it would be a lot of unwanted publicity."

Neji nodded, and supposed that was a reasonable explanation, and that he wouldn't condemn to suing the hell out of them for prescribing medications that they didn't know were or were not deadly to the Uchiha. He figured he'd give them a break, but he did ask in return that he allowed them to RSVP this area of the club whenever they choose and to give them a number to call incase they want to RSVP in advance. The security guards complied, gave Neji a moist towel when he asked, and gave the three of them privacy when they were asked to leave.

Neji sighed, shaking his head in disappointment at the Uchiha. He went and sat on the long circular couch. He didn't say anything at first, he only smacked the moist towel against Sasuke's bruised lip and speculated the room. It was green and, not a pretty green either. It was like a green that was just a little darker than lime green. Green mixed with white would describe it better. The room was a circle instead of a square or rectangle. It had two flower pots behind the couch, one where the couch begins and one where it ends. The floor was carpeted, with a rich brown color, and the ceiling was covered with mirrors, and the lighting in the room was just awful.

Neji figured he'd have to do some renovating, since this would be a place they could call their own for now. And he was sure they wouldn't mind unless they wanted a big ass lawsuit to deal with. He supposed they wouldn't even have to pay for the renovating; he'd take care of it. He then appointed his attention back to the Uchiha. He shook his head again. "This is very disappointing, Uchiha. I thought you were a lot more scrupulous than this…Did you really get into a tussle with your pupil?"

"And lose?" Gaara added.

"Gaara, please." Neji said and turned back to the raven. "What even began that altercation?" Sasuke sat up on the edge of the couch, his feet on the carpeted floor, and his arms resting on his knees.

"Why the hell was he even here?" Sasuke growled, pressing the damp cloth against his cheek now. "I wasn't even supposed to have seen him tonight."

"I thought you said he was with Kiba and the others didn't you?" Neji asked.

"He said he was, but I didn't see them with him." Sasuke answered.

"Hn. I didn't either." Neji replied. Gaara supposed now was a good a time as any to rest a while, and he leaned against the hideous greenish-white wall paint.

"I believe he's stalking me. I go halfway across town to escape him, and here he is. He isn't with Kiba or his crew, and he's here with me and you two. He just got here two days ago, how in the hell does he know where anything is unless he is following me around like some little lapdog?"

"Well first of all, we don't know if Kiba and the others are here, _we_ just haven't seen them. And second, he is your pupil, are you not suppose to be teaching him something?" Neji inquired in an as-a-matter-of fact tone. "Have you taught him anything yet, at all?"

Sasuke dropped the towel from his face. "I don't understand that! How is someone suppose teach someone else how to bend over and get fucked if they've been doing it their whole lives in the first place!" He finished infuriated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow what you mean. What do you mean his whole life?" Neji inquired.

"Naruto use to be a prostitute, and probably still is." Sasuke stated.

"How are you for certain of that?" Neji asked. He had a lot of questions.

"Just look at him! He practically screams that he's whore." Sasuke shouted dramatically, throwing himself back on the couch, looking up at the mirrors and for the first time witnessing the injuries the blonde caused to his face. But instead of getting angry, like most would expect, he smirked.

"Hmn, I suppose if that is your observation. But we digress. What caused the altercation?" He jumped right back to the point of things.

"He ran into me, and then insults started flying. I said a few things that probably hurt his little hookerish heart, and here we are." Sasuke elucidated briefly, his credibility enervative.

"I can't help the fact but to feel that you said more than what was necessary, Sasuke." Neji speculated knowingly. The Uchiha shrugged.

"Perhaps I did, but I take nothing back." Sasuke stated. He was too prideful to take anything back. His hubris mien, Neji was convinced, would be his own downfall as it was for many others. Neji sighed in annoyance.

"Uchiha, I don't quite understand your rationality. You don't like Naruto, yet you refuse to do anything to get rid of him. Where is the logic in that?" Neji asked. "And for what reason don't you like him? It's as you've stated: he's only been here for _two_ days, what could he have possibly done to upset you to the point of loathing him?" Sasuke bolted up, glaring at his friend.

"What do you mean I haven't done anything to get rid of him?" He asked, purposely avoiding all other inquires. He didn't exactly know himself _why_ it was he hated him, but he hated everyone, so he supposed Naruto was no exception. "I have tried getting rid of him. What do you suppose this was, just a joy ride around town?"

"No. I understand this. This was to get out and away from work for a while, a much needed break for all of us. But what I don't understand is why haven't you even remotely _begun_ your duties? The quicker you teach him, the quicker you'll rid yourself of him." The brunette explained. "Does that not that make any sense to you?" Sasuke put a pretense that he was pondering over the logic, even though there was no need to ponder. It made perfect sense, yet it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Sasuke snarled under his breath. There were times that he could really do without Neji's rationalities. Why the fuck couldn't he just be like him, and just say fuck it all. _Ugh! __Fucking__pansy._ _Sometimes_ _I __swear __he __doesn__'__t __understand __a __single __word __that __comes __out __of __my __mouth._But he couldn't argue that it made sense, even if he didn't know how he could teach a hoe to bend over and take dick up the ass. His point was still valid and logical.

"I suppose." Sasuke grumbled bitterly.

"Good, now you need to go downstairs, find him and perhaps even apologize." Sasuke made a face. He'd be damned if he was apologizing to anyone, especially a whore who didn't even deserve to be in his presence in the first place. Neji detected his skewed countenance, and added, "if you want him gone, then you will apologize, Uchiha. Make amends and actually _begin_ to teach him what was asked of you." Neji advised.

"…Fuckin' pansy ass…tellin' me what the fuck to do." Sasuke growled lowly under his breath. Regardless, he sighed before forcing himself to his feet, leaving the towel on the couch. He ambled to the door and realized that neither the redhead nor brunette were behind him.

"Are you two not coming?" He asked, vexed. He looked at Neji, who looked at Gaara with a look in his eyes that practically told Sasuke exactly what they were planning on doing. Then he turned to Gaara who he noted was giving Neji the same look. _Is __that __what__'__s __to __become __of __this __place?_ Sasuke thought.

"Since we have the space…" Neji trailed, his eyes never leaving his mate. Sasuke rolled his eyes, already knowing the circumstances: an empty room with secret lovers. They had to find time and a place for some intimate romance. The Uchiha turned back to the door.

"Well when you two are finished I'll be at the front door." He said. "Don't take too long. I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He finished before leaving them with their privacy. He turned down the corridor and descended the steps.

Sasuke was the only one to know of Neji and Gaara's secret affair. Sasuke and Neji had always had a bond. Neji was perhaps the first person Sasuke didn't immediately hate upon meeting him. He sometimes loathed the brunette, like in the room, when he logically explained things. But after awhile, they grew a friendship, and once Gaara joined in on the duo Neji was hypnotized at first glance at his mysterious, yet extravagant, beauty.

Neji told Sasuke immediately that he feared that he'd obtained feelings for someone, which was strictly prohibited. One was never to fall in love. He told Sasuke that his career was perhaps at jeopardy. Not soon after, Neji and Gaara became co-workers, working together on set. Neji couldn't suppress the passion he endowed upon the redhead, and Gaara looked into his pale pearl eyes, and the vehemence behind them made him feel devoured, and it felt as though he was suffocating in the eyes of his soul mate. The connection was immediate for him as well.

About a week or so later, Neji announced his feelings to Gaara, and to his exulted surprise, Gaara divulged to him that he felt the same. But they understood the rules of an adult film-star. They knew and understood that they could never express their falling in love with one another outside of the trio. They were bound by love, but also regulations, and forced to keep their affections concealed from the world.

It hurt in their hearts whenever the other had to have intercourse with anyone else on set. They could hardly bear knowing that someone else was assuming their position, but they realized it was the price for the career path they'd been offered. So they sat back, with tear-filled eyes and bleeding hearts, and endured the hell of someone taking their mate with expressionless faces.

Sasuke inwardly wondered how it felt to be in love, though he knew that he'd never experience that feeling. With the way that Neji described it to him, it seemed like the most fantastic, yet frightening, feeling in the world—godly even. It sounded marvelous, but he was convinced that he'd never experience such a thing, because no one, and he meant _no__one_, could please him. If love was a godly feeling, then his standards were a pinnacle that not even Heaven could surpass. He was beyond difficult to please.

Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs, and began searching for the blonde, hoping he hadn't decided to leave after the incident at the bar. Standing on his toes, he peered over the throng of people, noticing almost instantly a head full of gorgeous golden locks.

Naruto was impossible to miss with such hair, and the unruliness of it was…sexy… in its own way. Sasuke imagined himself with the golden locks atop his head and the image wasn't pretty. He tried imagining such hair on a few others; Neji, Gaara, Zabuza, Haku, Pain, but it didn't look nice. It seemed to only work for Naruto.

He maneuvered around the crowd, until he reached the blonde, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and glared immediately. "What do you want?" He shouted over the music, glowering intensely as he smacked Sasuke's hand from his shoulder.

Sasuke didn't hear a word he said, but the glower the blonde was giving him was enough, and he glared back at him. The raven didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him through the crowd of gyrating bodies until they reached the front door and he pushed him through it.

"What the fuck is your issue?" Naruto berated after he managed to catch himself from falling over and stumbling into the huge club bounce. The blonde scowled at the glaring brunette. "You just—"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled through his clenched teeth. "You're so fucking _irritating_…just shut up for two seconds." Naruto's scowl deepened.

"I'm irritating?" The blonde's blue eyes clashed with the dark orbs of the Uchiha's.

"Yes you're so fucking irritating! Damn, are you capable of shutting the hell up for two seconds? I'm trying to talk to you." Neither noticed the many eyes of strangers staring at them, the people using them as entertainment to stave their boredom until they were permitted into the club.

"You wanna talk?" Naruto snorted. "Bullshit. I'm just a corner hoe remember, with only a bench outside near the park and a few spare blankets to call home, remember?" Naruto's voice was elevating. "You don't wanna fuckin' talk! You just wanna talk some more shit, that's all you want to do, and I swear to God I'll kick your ass again…_Uchiha_."

Sasuke was seething. His growls were emanating loudly from his orifice and his brows were furrowed so hard that the veins in his temples were noticeably pulsating against his skin. _Calm __down, __Sasuke_. He admonished. _Don__'__t __let __him __piss __you __off __any__more __than __his __presence __already __is.__Calm __down._ Sasuke closed his eyes briefly in order to gather his composure. Naruto was still spewing his distaste and animosity, but the raven disregarded it all.

Sasuke opened his eyes, the obsidian orbs taking in the many onlookers from the line over Naruto's shoulder. Then his eyes fall back onto the blonde. His mouth was moving but his words were inaudible. _What __the __hell __is __he __saying?_ Sasuke inquired. _Why __can__'__t __I __hear __him __speaking?_

"…Ever since I got here all you've done was bitch about this and about that you prissy little bastard!" Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke's hand clutch his wrist and drag him around the corner into a back alley close by. Naruto snatched his hand away. "What the hell—I was fucking talking to you, bastard."

"I couldn't hear you." Sasuke said simply. His words weren't angry, Naruto noticed subconsciously, they were simple, and puzzling words of self-control.

"What?"

"I couldn't hear you." He repeated in that same simple tone. Naruto was beginning to get pissed off by it, but just as he was about to bite into the Uchiha, Sasuke spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"When did the 'want' suddenly become a 'need'?" Naruto hadn't meant to say that. Not that it matter, but he hadn't meant to speak at all, instead the words just flew past his lips, and in such a simple tone. _What __the __hell __is __going __on __now?_

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I said I need to talk to you, that's what's about to go on." Naruto was taken aback, a sudden chill crawling down his spine when the Uchiha answered the obviously unasked question.

_I __didn__'__t __say __that __out __loud. __I __know __I __didn__'__t__…_Naruto settled for allowing it to pass as a common coincidence. "…then talk." The blonde growled.

Sasuke hesitated a moment, his dark eyes unseeing of anything in the shadowed alley except the bright golden hair atop the blonde's head. He hadn't heard the command from Naruto, but started to talk anyways.

Sasuke huffed. "I…apolo…gize," the words tasted like bile in the back of his throat. He's surprised he wasn't gagging over them. He huffed again. "I didn't, completely, mean what I said before. I had a few drinks and then—shit!" He diverted his eyes to the sky. "I apologize, damn. That's all. I don't know what else to say…"

Sasuke didn't wait for his response, and just walked straight past him. Naruto didn't speak. The blonde didn't look surprised, or flattered, his blue eyes were like open, calm seas, without water waves to give way to his emotions.

The raven didn't stop or look behind him, and he turned to corner, the bright Kisses sign illuminating his face and bringing life back into his eyes. He saw Neji and Gaara waiting outside beside the club bounce, and he met up with them.

"Were you able to find him?" Neji asked, but before Sasuke was given the chance to answer, the blonde turned the corner from the alley and sauntered towards the front of the line where the trio stood. Naruto didn't speak to them, and neither did his eyes avert in their direction. He only showed the club's bounce identification and his complimentary bag of chocolate kisses as indication that he had already been invited into the building, and the blonde walked in when the man moved aside.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered sullenly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered off down the block towards Neji's Lincoln.

Neji and Gaara shared a look with one another. "You don't think…" Gaara started, leaving Neji to complete the thought. The redhead shook his head.

"I don't believe so…and with the way things are going for Sasuke right now, I surely hope not." Gaara hummed agreeably. "But we shall see…fate has already chosen their destinies."

"…and destiny surrenders to fate." Gaara added.

"Indeed it does…indeed it does…"

_**XXX**_

It was nearing midnight when Naruto insisted that Kiba drop him off two blocks from the Uchiha's penthouse. He needed to walk and think. He felt a compulsion to feel a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The only problem with that was that he didn't know what that missing feeling was.

He looked on at the six story luxury from across the street as he sat on the park bench. He turned away from it, sighing softly as he curled into a ball and lied down. The night was chilly, but he'd suffered through colder nights in the winter, where the little white snowflakes hid him from existence, and from his dark past.

He turned over and closed his eyes and pulled his small jacket snug against his body when the wind began to whistle lightly, and his hair began to flutter with its gentle push. "How long have you been out here?" Naruto didn't turn around at the sudden inquiry, but he recognized Sasuke's stoic voice.

"Half hour at most…what does it matter to you?"

"It's cold." Sasuke said.

"Hm. Yeah, it is, and?"

"I apologized, didn't I?"

Naruto's eyes opened. He didn't give an immediate answer. "Yeah…you did." He closed his eyes again. "But what does it mean if you didn't mean it?" He didn't hear Sasuke's response, but after a short while he felt his legs being pulled from the bench. "Hey!" Naruto yelped surprised. He sat up quickly with his glare intact, but it fell from his face when he noticed Sasuke sitting down beside him. He was clad in a thin black jacket and thick grey sweat pants. His hair was disheveled as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. He wasn't upset or angry.

"I want you to get as far away from me that is physically possible." Sasuke answered, but neither was he angry or upset.

"Then why did you come out here?" Sasuke didn't answer for a long while. "Well?"

"It's past midnight." The raven said as if it were an explanation.

"I'm sure it is."

"That's kind of late." Naruto hummed agreeably. "I woke up around 11:00," Sasuke began. "I didn't know if you were back or not. I went into your room, but you weren't there. After 11:30 you still didn't come in, so I figured I'd wait outside and sit on the porch until you come back."

"You've been sitting outside since 11:30?" Sasuke didn't answer the question he just answered. "You must be freezing." Naruto reached his hand out curiously, without thinking, and placed it against Sasuke's cheek. He didn't notice the slight cringe from the Uchiha, and neither did he notice the way Sasuke was eyeballing his intrusive limb.

"You are freezing." Naruto concluded and pulled his hand back. "You should go in before you catch a cold." Naruto caught the sympathy in his words the moment that came out. He hadn't known when he began caring about the Uchiha's wellbeing, but he couldn't deny the fact that he did care. It reminded him of the old him, who he used to be before the explosion with his parents and how he used to be able to care for everyone that needed help or advice.

The blonde realized that he had just thought about his parents death and didn't need one of his joy sticks to making the judders go away, or the nicotine to sooth away his stress.

Sasuke lifted from the bench. "C'mon." He said.

"I thought you said—"

"I apologized, didn't I?" Naruto nodded. "Besides…it's cold out here. You should come where warmth is opposed to staying cold all night." Naruto didn't say a word. He only lifted himself from the bench and followed behind Sasuke.

The wind whistled again, but this time Naruto heard his name on the winds as they pushed him closer to the Uchiha, and oddly enough, the wind felt warmer against him, and he lowered his jacket from shielding his body against the warmth, and he allowed it in.

_This __feels __different__—__new._ Naruto thought and his eyes landed on the Uchiha's back as they both walked. _Maybe __this __is __where __the __new __beginning __I __was __hoping __for __finally __begins__…_

* * *

**Wow that took a minute to update! Lol. I haven't updated one of my Naruto stories in a long while, have I? Well I hope this story still appeals to some, but if not, then I'm still going to finish it because I can't leave it undone.**

**And I've taken a new direction with this story, and I know it doesn't follow what I said in the last chapter, but whatever. I think the new idea I have for this story is way better anyways, so yeah…**

**Well review please. :) Thank you.**


End file.
